Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a server having a chassis.
Description of Related Art
A server commonly has a chassis and a cabinet. The cabinet can be drawn out or received relative to the chassis. The cabinet has a superstructure configured to be opened in case the exchange of a hard disk is required. In order to protect the server from electromagnetic radiation, the cabinet and the superstructure should be made of metal. On the other hand, as to heat dissipation, the server requires specific air intake holes, but no gap is allowed in the superstructure, such that air flow is forced to pass through the air intake holes so as to increase thermal convection.
Because the superstructure needs to meet both the requirements of electromagnetic radiation protection and heat dissipation, the superstructure of the server is designed as a metal sheet. It takes extra efforts that the whole cabinet needs to be drawn out in order to lift the superstructure. Further, the superstructure needs to remove after lifted because there is no supporting for the superstructure. However, the superstructure is made of metal and heavy, and no space to accommodate the superstructure. Consequently, it is inconvenient to maintain the server.
Accordingly, it is important to design a server, in which the superstructure can cover a cabinet of the server tightly, as well as the cabinet needs not to be entirely drawn out in the maintenance of the server.